


Вики-ангел

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Miracle, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, victor is a ghost
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Виктор боится старости. Виктор хочет умереть молодым. Виктору почти сорок. Виктор эгоист.





	

**Author's Note:**

> в детстве читала я книгу, которая так называлась. там про умершую девочку и ее оставшуюся живой подругу.  
> мне было максимально больно писать эту историю  
> хэппи энды для слабаков, а я как раз слабак.   
> варнинги: смерть персонажа (но с хэ), описание русреаловых похорон

_Он был мой Север, Юг, мой Запад, мой Восток,_   
_Мой шестидневный труд, мой выходной восторг,_   
_Слова и их мотив, местоимений сплав._   
_Любви, считал я, нет конца. Я был не прав._   
  
_Созвездья погаси и больше не смотри_   
_Вверх. Упакуй луну и солнце разбери,_   
_Слей в чашку океан, лес чисто подмети._   
_Отныне ничего в них больше не найти.  
_

  
  
Была такая реклама (а, может, и сейчас есть) про крем от морщин. Девушке в ней исполнялось тридцать, и ей дарили этот чудо-крем, а голос за кадром говорил, что в тридцать жизнь только начинается. Юный Виктор из этого усвоил только то, что после тридцати жизнь пойдет под склон, придется пользоваться кремами от морщин, которые будут дарить на дни рождения друзья.   
  
Позже он усвоил, что к морщинам добавится облысение, и оно тоже начнется где-то в районе тридцати. Рекламы про секущиеся концы и слабые волосы, выпадающие так обильно из-за неправильного ухода, пугают его до трясущихся коленей.   
  
В тридцать с ним ничего не случается. Он не обзаводится внезапной кучей морщин, кроме мелких мимических, которые и так у него были, не становится в одночасье лысым. Его будит ласковый Юри, приносит ему в постель завтрак и сладко поздравляет, заставляя об этом завтраке забыть. Юри тоже не видит в нем никаких перемен. Друзья не дарят ему кремов.  
  
В тридцать один тоже все в порядке, как и в тридцать два. В тридцать три он выглядывает у себя появление первых тревожных морщин, долго рассматривает линию скул, будто бы кожа в этом районе обвисла.   
  
В тридцать пять он начинает находить выпавшие светлые волосы. Это выглядит совсем невесело, учитывая, сколько денег и времени он тратит на то, чтобы поддерживать их в порядке. А они выпадают. Юри только смеется, целует его в плечо и беспечно просит не переживать по пустякам. А Виктор стоит, стараясь скрыть свой панический ужас, и молчит. Он боится старости больше всего на свете.   
  
Это неизбежно, неотвратимо, это рок. И красота разрушится, он одряхлеет. У него уже есть одышка, фигуре изменила легкость и стройность. Он неизбежно погрузнел, становится шире, несмотря на все старания поддерживать форму.   
  
В тридцать семь Виктор покупает пистолет и десять патронов. Он делает это на волне моды к огнестрельному оружию в личном пользовании, прячет его в сейф и забывает об этом. Юри удивленно спрашивает, зачем он вообще его купил. Виктор пожимает плечами. Он просто знает, что если на стене висит ружье, то оно обязательно выстрелит.   
  
В тридцать девять он все еще далек от облысения, как говорят ему врачи. Зато носогубные складки обозначились довольно четко, что делает его лицо практически уродливым. Виктор ненавидит свое отражение в зеркале, ему больно на него смотреть.   
  
Ему неприятно, что он стал более приземистым и, может, даже тучным. Хотя Юри говорит ему, что это неправда, что это глупости, и Виктор все так же завораживающе красив. Но Юри легко говорить – он замер в этом своем азиатском стиле – и выглядит как мальчишка. Виктор из-за этого иррационально злится, обижается сам и обижает незаслуженно Юри.   
  
Под Рождество, перед своим днем рождения Виктор нервно переставляет мебель в квартире. Юри ужасно занят на катке со своими учениками, он пропадает в это время целыми сутками, и Виктор постоянно чувствует себя брошенным. Он осознает, насколько это глупо, ведь никто не мешает ему пойти работать, встретиться с друзьями. Но в последнее время, особенно в последний год он превратился в добровольного затворника, выходящего лишь утром на пробежки, иногда в спортивный зал, если набирался моральных сил на это, и изредка в магазин. Он нехотя принимал гостей и злился, когда Юри их звал.   
  
Виктор объективно ненавидит себя – старую развалину - и свою ставшую пустой и никчемной жизнь. Поэтому, когда он находит их небольшой сейф, запихнутый почему-то под старый дурацкий сервант советских времен, ему на ум быстро приходит решение всех проблем.   
  
Он неумело заряжает пистолет, сверяясь с инструкцией, найденной в интернете. Рукоять пистолета кажется чужеродной, спусковой крючок давит на палец. Вернее это он должен давить пальцем на спусковой крючок. Но ощущается наоборот.   
  
Виктор открывает шкаф с их с Юри костюмами и достает свой любимый, надевает его, пусть и с некоторым трудом. В зеркале отражается не грациозный принц, а старый уродливый мужик с неприятным колючим взглядом. Волосы у этого мужика жидкие, а глаза блеклые.   
  
Виктор двигает кресло в центр комнаты, нервно напевая под нос «Все могут короли», а потом падает в него. Спинкой к выходу из комнаты, лицом к окну. Руки дрожат, когда он вновь берет пистолет в руку. На часах двадцать три сорок четыре, где-то уже наступило Рождество, где-то уже случился его день рождения.   
  
Виктор подносит дуло к виску. Театрально и пафосно. Он напрягается всем телом, страх омывает его с ног до головы. На часах мигает двадцать три сорок пять. Виктор стреляет.   
  
***  
  
Странная какая штука, думает Виктор, открывая глаза. Он не лежит на облаке, не горит в адском котле, он в огромном нигде, и здесь пусто. Не то чтобы Виктор ожидал чего-то другого. Но все же… пусто.   
  
Он просто лежит и смотрит в никуда посреди нигде, и его волнует только одна мысль: хорошо ли выглядит его труп после смерти. В смысле, конечно, он выглядит плохо – он живым был не очень. Но Виктор надеется, что он из тех, кому «смерть к лицу».   
  
— Ты весьма ненадежный способ выбрал, чтобы умереть, — внезапно говорит некий голос. Виктор не удивлен, он ждал кого-то, пусть хоть и в форме голоса.  
  
— Это ты, Господи? — спрашивает он.   
  
— Это я, — соглашается Голос, и Виктор внезапно успокаивается.   
  
— Хорошо, что это ты. Мог бы вместо тебя оказаться Сатана, — поясняет он, и Голос будто бы хмыкает. — Так? Что там с моим способом?  
  
— Высокая вероятность, что ты бы выжил, оставшись слепым. Но тебе повезло.   
  
Виктор думает, что это весьма спорный факт. А еще думает, что Голос слишком странный Бог, раз так по-человечески с ним разговаривает. Разве у Бога есть время на такие глупости?   
  
— Я везде и всюду, — бесцеремонно говорит ему Голос. — Ты не отнимаешь у меня времени. Хочешь что-нибудь еще узнать?  
  
— Хочу, — отвечает Виктор. — Я в Раю или в Аду?   
  
— Ты на Земле. Посмертия ты не заслужил, самоубийцы немного не в чести, сам понимаешь. А ты что-то вообще сплошное разочарование. Внешность дали? Дали. Талант дали? Дали. Умом наделили? Было такое. Даже любовь всей жизни имеется. И финансово обеспечен. Много друзей. И что же? Покончил с собой!   
  
Виктору не стыдно. Виктор давно сформировал в себе позицию ненависти к жизни, она ему претила, была тосклива, он сам был плох. Ему смешно, что Голос пытается давить на его совесть.   
  
— Сначала ты должен отбыть наказание за самоубийство. Твой приговор – от Рождества до Рождества смотреть на тех, кого ты оставил.   
  
Голос замолкает, и нигде превращается в город, куда Виктор стремительно падает с огромной высоты.   
  
***  
  
Он оказывается рядом с дверью в их квартиру. Тут же стоит Юри, возясь с ключами и немного утомленно вздыхая. Юри открывает дверь и, чуть повысив голос, говорит:  
  
— Я дома!   
  
Виктор просачивается следом. Он понимает, что невидим, не слышим и не ощущаем для живых людей, понимает, что может просто смотреть за Юри все это время. Это странно, это заставляет чувствовать какую-то отрешенность. И вместе с тем болезненный интерес.   
  
Юри проходит на кухню и выгружает из пакета продукты. В холодильнике мало места, потому что Виктор вечно сидел на диете, точнее тупо игнорировал еду в приступах саморазрушения. Сам Юри щедро закупается, но ест совсем немного. Тоже следит за собой. Ему проще. Виктор с внезапным раздражением смотрит на симпатичного благополучного Юри всего лишь тридцати шести лет от роду.   
  
— Виктор! — Юри вытаскивает из холодильника бутылку с молоком и морщится, заглядывая внутрь. — Опять твое молоко испортилось!   
  
Ему, конечно, никто не отвечает. Юри ставит бутылку рядом с мусорным ведром и хлопает себя по бедрам, растерянно оглядываясь. Виктор смотрит на часы. Двадцать три сорок восемь. Его труп, наверное, еще теплый.  
  
Его труп!   
  
Ему достаточно подумать, чтобы переместиться к нему, даже не надо идти или бежать. Оп! И на месте.  
  
Его тело мертво, рука упала и безвольно висит, словно нелепо прилепленная деталь. Пистолет не выпал из пальцев, держится на самых их кончиках. Его тело искажено выстрелом, уродливо и вызывает полное отвращение. Нелепый костюм для выступления уродует его еще сильнее. Виктор морщится и смотрит в проход, где замер тихонько подошедший Юри.   
  
— Виктор? — испуганно спрашивает он, замерев на входе. Ему наверняка видна предательская рука и пистолет. Юри не дурак, способен понять, что случилось. — Виктор?! — зовет он громче, в его голосе прорезаются истеричные нотки.   
  
Ему никто не отвечает. Виктор с болезненным любопытством смотрит, как Юри осторожно пробирается к креслу, идет на цыпочках, будто боится кого-то спугнуть. Выражение на его лице — непередаваемая смесь эмоций.   
  
— Виктор… — неверяще произносит Юри, оказавшись перед креслом. Он смотрит на труп, на его уродливый смертный шик, на кровь, на искаженную маску вместо лица. Юри смотрит и начинает дрожать. Он содрогается всем телом, крупно, тяжело, как от холода. Юри по своей глупой очаровательной привычке прижимает ладони ко рту, прячась от увиденного. Из его глаз начинают течь слезы.   
  
Он одним движением подскакивает к Виктору, начинает лупить его по щекам, тормошить за плечи, пытаясь привести в чувство, и плачет, судорожно всхлипывая и этого не замечая.   
  
— Нет! — он делает шаг назад и оступается, падая на задницу. — Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — его будто заедает.   
  
Внезапно он замолкает, обрывая себя посредине звука. А потом кричит. Кричит так громко, что Виктор и представить себе не мог. Так отчаянно, так болезненно, так горько. Этот звук на вылет пробивает все существо Виктора, всю его посмертную суть, и ему самому становится на секунду больно-больно.   
  
Юри кричит, не останавливаясь, пока хватает дыхания, а потом он начинает судорожно дышать и хрипеть, не в силах справиться. Он исторгает из себя весь этот ужас, все свое моментальное горе.   
  
Он сидит так, упершись спиной в батарею и обхватив себя руками, напротив трупа Виктора, то начиная плакать – уродливо и с болезненным надрывом, то затихая и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, издавая непонятные звуки. То ли мычание, то ли еще что.   
  
Его глаза – абсолютно пустые, такие же мертвые, как и глаза Виктора. Только вот Виктору это позволительно, он же действительно умер, на лице Юри же они смотрятся дико и страшно.   
  
Юри сидит так до утра, пока за окном не начинается рассвет – поздний, зимний. Двадцать пятое число на календаре. Родился Иисус Христос и Виктор Никифоров. Оба теперь мертвы.   
  
— Господи? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Что такое? — тут же отзывается Голос.   
  
— А ты кто? Бог-отец, Бог-сын или Бог-святой дух? — у Виктора были в семье религиозные люди. А вот он, рожденный в день католического Рождества, оказался атеистом. Но врага надо знать в лицо, не так ли?  
  
— Я не христианский Бог, — отвечает ему Голос. — Я просто Бог. Но если тебе важно – то целый в своем триединстве.   
  
Виктору неважно.   
  
***  
  
Юри сидит до того момента, как лучи холодного зимнего солнца падают на тело Виктора. Тогда он вздрагивает и встает. И идет, чуть пошатываясь, в сторону кухни. Там он пьет воду, жадно и долго. Глаза у него красные, сосуды полопались. Плечи опущены, руки дрожат.   
  
Юри возвращается к креслу, садится снова у батареи и смотрит пристально. Всхлипывает сухо. Слезы, видимо, кончились.   
  
— Витя, — тихо шепчет он, — за что?  
  
Виктор бы и рад объяснить ему, только теперь поздно. Надо было хоть записку оставить. Объяснить, что, мол, жизнь моя жестянка, старый я и уродливый. Ненавижу окружающих меня людей, потому что они красивее, моложе и перспективнее. Потому что они счастливы, а я нет. Поэтому пока-пока, не хочу жить после сорока.   
  
Юри внезапно смеется, вытягивает ногу и пинает его руку с пистолетом. Тот вываливается с глухим звуком. Юри хохочет. Пинает пистолет и утыкается лицом в ладони, продолжая смеяться, визгливо, мерзко, пока это все не переходит во всхлипы.   
  
Виктор теряется во времени. Юри встает еще дважды: один раз его тошнит, он блюет долго, буквально выкашливает свои внутренности, а потом сидит рядом с туалетом и надсадно громко ревет, постепенно переходя на скулеж, а второй раз вновь идет пить и приканчивает пятилитровую бутылку.   
  
Потом звонит телефон. Тупая мелодичная русская попса, взрывает окружающую их тишину. Юри не плачет, не смеется, не скулит и не воет уже долго, за окном вновь темно. Он нервно дергается, достает телефон и отвечает.  
  
— Да?   
  
Звонит Юра, Виктор увидел фотографию в момент вызова, но его слов он не слышит.  
  
— Виктора нет, — шепчет ему Юри некоторое время спустя. Его голос тихий-тихий и очень хриплый. — Он умер, Юра.  
  
Там, на другом конце, тишина. Виктор это и так знает.   
  
— Приезжай, — просит Юри, — приезжай, пожалуйста.   
  
И выключает телефон.  
  
***  
  
— Это точно суицид, — говорит Гоша, потирая глаз. — Юри бы в жизни не посмел убить. Виктор и был его жизнью.  
  
— Я знаю, — отзывается Юра. — Я, блядь, знаю, как эти придурки друг друга обожали. Поверить не могу, что Виктор вновь все похерил. То, что надо, — цинично ухмыляется он, сбивая пепел и делая еще одну затяжку, — перед Новым Годом.   
  
Они стоят и курят рядом с моргом. Виктор стоит рядом с ними, а не с Юри, потому что Юри вкололи успокоительное и уложили спать в палате. Нервный срыв. Виктор провел много времени живым, разглядывая свою спящую красавицу, чтобы теперь еще и мертвым на него смотреть. Он бы так отшутился, если бы Голос его спросил об этом.   
  
Но это неправда. Смотреть на Юри тяжело, больно и очень грустно, хотя Виктор – бесплотный призрак, посмертная сущность, душа. Ему не должно быть больно. Но это так.   
  
Ему больно. И плохо. И он понимает, почему Голос назвал это наказанием. Потому что это и правда наказание – смотреть на тех, кого он оставил. Он их и оставил, потому что не хотел смотреть. Смешно? Обхохотаться.  
  
Из морга выходит Яков, снимает шляпу и вытирает лысину. Он не изменился за десять лет, даже ему Виктор завидует.   
  
— Подтвердили, что пуля вошла под нужным углом, — произносит Яков, забирает у Юры зажигалку и закуривает. — Он покончил с собой. Юри, скорее всего, во время приступа выбил пистолет из его руки.   
  
Гоша облегченно вздыхает, а Юра морщится, отворачивается и сплевывает. Они все молчат, от них исходит тяжелая болезненная аура, давящая на Виктора. Он, видимо, стал чувствительнее к тонким материям.   
  
— Значит, дела нет, и можно похоронить по-человечески, — Гоша выбрасывает окурок в мусорку и трет руки. Зябнет. Гоше тридцать восемь, но он палка-палкой, кажется моложе своих лет. — Надо этим заняться.   
  
— Кацудону уж точно не до бумажек сейчас, — Юра тоже выбрасывает окурок. И тоже ежится от холода. — Я хотел в Канаду поехать на праздники. Хуй теперь, а не Канада.   
  
— Не матерись, — привычно одергивает его Яков, и Юра смеется. Здоровый лоб, двадцать семь годиков, а с ним до сих пор как с ребенком. Смех у Юры нервный и мрачный.   
  
— Блядь, — говорит Юра четко, — сука нахуй! Ненавижу ублюдка!   
  
Яков смотрит на него осуждающе и вздыхает. Гоша засовывает руки в карманы. Вздыхает тоже и смотрит в небо. Ой, ну включите уже Многоточие, чтобы совсем канонично было. Виктор злится и хочет пнуть урну.   
  
Виктору плохо на земле.  
  
***  
  
Его, разумеется, не отпевают. Даже если бы он был верующим, он покончил с собой, а самоубийцы не в чести у Бога. Правда, Голос?  
  
— Да, — тихо соглашается Голос. Виктор кивает сам себе.   
  
На кладбище тихо, спокойно… умиротворяюще. Юри стоит полностью в черном, и черный ему привычно идет. Его лицо пустое и аристократически красивое. Пальцы дрожат в полуперчатках.   
  
_Если я умру молодой,_  
  
Без пятнадцати минут сорок – молодой? Надо было это сделать в тридцать, чтобы уж точно.  
  
 _похороните меня в сатане, уложите меня на постель из роз,_  
  
У Юры и Гоши – хреновый вкус, никаких роз, просто скучный бордовый гроб и белые подушки.   
  
_дайте мне утонуть в рассветной реке,  
_  
Голос, отпусти уже? Не дотерпеть до следующего Рождества. Нет никаких сил. Больно. Горько. У Юри озябшие пальцы и потрескавшиеся красные губы на бледном лице.   
  
_развейте меня вместе со словами любовной песни,_  
  
Никаких песен, даже любовных. Вот оно, гробовое молчание. Потом поедут к Юри – говорить за жизнь, за смерть, за все хорошее. И за все плохое, наверное, тоже.   
  
Их полный холодильник наконец-то станет пустым.   
  
Его гроб опускают вниз. Бросают горсть земли. Вот и вся твоя красота, твоя слава, твой блеск, Виктор Никифоров. Все закончилось. Скоро истлеет. И забудется.   
  
_Так наденьте свои лучшие одежды, а я надену жемчуг._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Юри возит вилкой по тарелке, на которой лежит салат, и не притрагивается к еде. Готовили Юра и его дурной Леруа, приехавший из Канады для поддержки, сегодня утром, перед самыми похоронами. Виктор наблюдал, как они уныло толкаются на их с Юри кухне – русский блондин и иностранец-брюнет. Было мерзко. Хотелось сбежать.   
  
Но бежать было некуда, только к Якову и смертельно бледному Юри, выписывающемуся из больницы, чтобы поехать в морг, а после на кладбище. Так это еще хуже.   
  
Виктор чувствует себя Томом Сойером, уверившем всех в своей смерти, а потом удивившемся тому, что все скорбят. Только Виктор – не пацан, он уже взрослый мужчина. Видимо, он все же не вырос, даром, что внешне постарел.   
  
Он смотрит на осунувшегося Юри, на мрачную Милу с покрасневшими глазами, на нервно теребящего застежку часов Гошу и уже плохо помнит, что конкретно пошло не так, раз он добровольно вычеркнулся из их жизней, сначала просто отдалившись, а потом и вовсе покончив с собой.   
  
— Надо сказать что-то, — тихо говорит Яков, сидящий рядом с Юри. По другую руку от него Лилия, сдавшая сильнее Якова, но все такая же величественная. — Ты не хочешь первым?  
  
Юри молча качает головой, откладывает вилку и прячет руки в рукавах. Взгляд Якова обегает собравшихся. Все смотрят в пол, только Леруа его не опускает. Леруа не скорбит, с чего бы ему. Они и не общались толком.   
  
Криса нет, хотя Гоша звонил ему. Виктор не слышал ответа, но не сомневался, что Крис просто в диком ужасе и теперь мечется в попытках вырваться в Россию. Он так давно не видел Криса. Это тоска сжимает его суть, хватает и душит. Только мертвому никак не задохнуться. От этого ни капли не легче.   
  
— Я скажу, — говорит Юра и встает, жесткий, резкий. Его рука с рюмкой немного дрожит. — Виктор Никифоров был мудаком. Сукой натуральной и мудаком, я его, нахуй, ненавижу. Терпеть не могу, наконец-то он, блядь, сдох и больше не будет бесить своим тупым необоснованным нытьем всех вокруг и перестанет поганить лучшее, что было в его жизни! — Он повышает голос и переходит под конец на крик. — Слышишь, Кацудон, найди себе наконец нормального мужика, чтобы ценил тебя и твои усилия, а не страдай по этому ссыклу, по этой тряпке, блядь!..  
  
Его голос срывается, сам Юра напряжен, будто хочет кинуться в драку, только единственный, кого он хотел бы ударить, закопан часом ранее. Совсем мертвый, навсегда исчез. Леруа вскакивает и уводит его прочь, на кухню, бросая на всех извиняющиеся взгляды. Виктор следует за ними. Юра безобразно плачет, уткнувшись в плечо Леруа, держась за его локти. Юра всхлипывает и стонет от боли, ревет как раненый зверь.  
  
Виктор возвращается в зал. Все молчат. У Милы от слез вновь потекла подводка, а Гоша вышел на балкон покурить. Юри обхватил себя руками и дрожит. Виктор хочет его обнять, прижать к сердцу и согреть. А у тебя есть сердце-то, Никифоров?  
  
— Виктор был потрясающим фигуристом, — говорит Яков, когда возвращается Гоша, и поднимает рюмку. — Его имя еще долго будет символом побед России. Он был одним из моих самых талантливых учеников. Человеком, который уничтожил слово «невозможно», став кататься в двадцать восемь, при этом будучи тренером. Виктор был гением, какие редко приходят к нам.   
  
Все выпивают, не чокаясь. Юри не пьет, он смотрит прямо перед собой, раскачиваясь вперед-назад.   
  
Возвращаются Юра и Леруа. Юра кажется спокойным, но в его глазах все еще виден недавний пожар. Леруа старательно произносит на ломаном русском:  
  
— Извините.  
  
***  
  
Поздним вечером Юри устраивается в кабинете с ноутбуком и звонит родителям в Японию. Виктор сначала не понимает цель, а потом вспоминает: семья Кацуки еще не знает, что потеряла одного своего члена. Юри пролежал в больнице, а остальные не могли позвонить.   
  
— Виктор умер, мам, — шепчет ей Юри и начинает тихо всхлипывать. Хироко лопочет что-то успокаивающее на японском. Слишком быстро и невнятно, чтобы Виктор мог разобрать. Но он слышит тон и видит её разом посеревшее лицо.  
  
— Что с ним случилось? — спрашивает подошедший Тошия.  
  
— Он покончил с собой, — говорит Юри мертвым голосом. — Я не знаю… не понимаю, почему. За что он так со мной? С Юрой?.. Мы недостаточно старались, чтобы поддержать его, не отнеслись серьезно к его страхам и депрессиям, — он говорит так быстро, что Виктор едва улавливает смысл. Его голос дрожит. — Я не справился. Я был недостаточно хорош для него.   
  
— Конечно, нет, — Хироко всплескивает руками. — Конечно, нет! Ты самый лучший. Вик-чан в тебе души не чаял.  
  
— Но он выстрелил себе в висок, мама, — лицо Юри искажается болезненной страшной улыбкой, а в его глазах стоят слезы.   
  
Все наоборот. Ты был слишком хорош, Юри.  
  
***  
  
Тридцать первого числа Юри ставит кресло обратно в центр зала, спинкой к входу, садится напротив у батареи и вздыхает. Он нацепил старую Викторову футболку, перед этим долго стоя у шкафа и пялясь в него в прострации. Юри немного тонет в этой футболке, но он наконец-то снял этот кошмарный черный, хотя бы дома для себя.   
  
— Витя, — зовет Юри, и Виктор вздрагивает, скользит, бесплотный, в это кресло и смотрит прямо Юри в глаза. — Я не знаю, как дальше жить без тебя. Я не хочу дальше жить без тебя. Это невыносимо.   
  
Юри не плачет, теперь-то у него точно кончились слезы, куда еще-то. Виктор сначала радуется, что Юри начинает смиряться с этим фактом. А потом он понимает, что Юри просто не осознает до конца. Не отпускает. Не может. И Виктор этому эгоистично радуется.   
  
— Весь мир потух, понимаешь? Раньше ты был в нем, и в нем были краски. Голубой, как твои глаза. Розовый, как твои губы. Солнечно-желтый, как твоя улыбка. В мире была мягкость, как твои объятия. В мире было тепло, потому что ты меня любил. А теперь холодно и серо. И даже воздух стал колючим. Понимаешь? — спрашивает его кресло Юри.   
  
Тебе кажется, Юри, это всего лишь зима. Она закончится.  
  
— А ты не воскреснешь, — замечает Голос. — Ты сам понимаешь, что это навсегда? Это не шутка. Ты не Том Сойер. Ты к нему не вернешься.   
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Виктор.  
  
Знать и понимать разные вещи. Он понимает то, что говорит ему Юри. И совсем не осознает того, что объясняет Голос.   
  
В дверь звонят. Юри вздрагивает, косится на кресло и идет к двери. За ней Крис. На Крисе черное пальто. Юри падает в его руки и дрожит. Крис гладит его по волосам и тоже начинает дрожать. Они пытаются греться друг другом прямо на лестничной клетке, как озябшие воробьи на проводах.   
  
Если Юри продолжит сидеть, опираясь спиной об обжигающе горячие батареи, он сожжет себе крылья, пытающиеся расти из его спины. За своей спиной Виктор не замечает крыльев. Вики-ангел, а? Как бы звучало!  
  
Крис делает им горячие бутерброды, готовит кофе, обжигается с непривычки на их кухне, что-то бормочет себе под нос, иногда глупо шутит для Юри, притулившегося на табуретке в углу. Что угодно лишь бы не поднимать тему. Фоном бормочет предновогодний телевизор.   
  
— Виктор умер, — обрывает его Юри. Он теперь всем это повторяет. Себе в том числе. Виктор не уверен, для кого конкретно эта фраза. Для Криса или для самого Юри. — Застрелился из пистолета.   
  
Юри кивает немного нервно этим словам, сам с собой соглашается и прикрывает ладонью рот. Крис замирает у плиты, прекращает суетиться и тихо сползает на пол, немытый уже неделю, в своих дорогих дизайнерских джинсах. У Криса тоже красные глаза. Он выглядит старым и потрепанным. Несексуальным. Таким, каким был Виктор. Только у Виктора не было причины так выглядеть. Его лучший друг не стрелял себе в висок.   
  
— Я знаю, Юри, я знаю, — шепчет Крис. — Давай завтра сходим на его могилу? Я не успел на похороны.   
  
Президент решает их поздравить. Юри с диким воплем кидает в телевизор кружкой. И телевизор, и кружка – в ничто. Крис идет за веником. У Юри разбита не только кружка. У Юри разбито сердце и душа стерта в порошок.   
  
Двенадцать. С Новым Годом, страна! С Новым Годом, без Виктора Никифорова.   
  
Юри вновь тошнит в туалете. Крис держит его за плечи и бормочет успокаивающие глупости. Виктор хочет быть на его месте. Виктор хочет, чтобы этого вообще не происходило. Виктору так страшно и так больно от того, что он сотворил. Виктор не может никак этого исправить.  
  
***  
  
— А помнишь, — спрашивает Юри осторожно, когда они пробираются по зимнему пустынному кладбищу к могиле Виктора, — как прислал нам те игрушки на Новый Год?   
  
Юри немного повеселел, и мороз нарисовал на его бледных впалых щеках румянец. Он выпил с утра настойки, заботливо оставленной Лилией. Она какая-то алкогольная, на лечебных травах и меду.  
  
— Елочные, а не те, что ты дарил мне на день рождения, — поясняет Юри, и Виктор против воли улыбается.   
  
— Да, — соглашается Крис. — Я обошел все барахолки, чтобы достать самое прикольное. Вы их вешали?  
  
— Каждый год. Даже, когда Виктор стал закрываться и комплексовать из-за своей внешности, мы все равно с ним вместе наряжали ёлку. Твоими игрушками. Я так любил это, каждый год на его день рождения мы это делали, и он смеялся. Я так люблю его смех.  
  
— Он был самым красивым мужчиной, даже в таком возрасте. Ей-богу, смотрел на ваши фото, которые ты мне кидал, и поверить не мог, что время над ним не властно. Он видел какую-то свою версию себя самого в зеркале.  
  
Крис приобнимает его за плечи, и им обоим идти не очень удобно, но внезапно легче, и Виктор отчаянно жалеет, что не с ними. Какая же разница, в конце концов, как выглядеть, если можно вспоминать хорошее в компании тех, кто тебя так сильно любит? Если можно касаться их?   
  
Самая большая мука теперь – неспособность хоть как-то до них дотронуться. Он был тактильным человеком. Он объяснялся через прикосновения. Теперь он не может.   
  
Виктору не страшен Ад теперь. Его настоящий Ад – на Земле.   
  
Его настоящий Ад – пробудившаяся вина и скорбь.   
  
Его могилу занесло слегка снегом, больше нет свежего земельного холмика, только сугробик. Венки припорошены. Типа зимние елки. Ха-ха. Блядь.  
  
На временном надгробии нет его фотографии. Только кривая медная табличка с именем и датами. Крис опускается на корточки и пристально смотрит на табличку. Его глаза красные, как и замерзший нос. Может, это все от ветра?..   
  
Это все от слез.  
  
— Что же ты натворил, Виктор? Что ты с нами сделал?  
  
И верно. Не с собой. С ними.  
  
***  
  
Крис хочет задержаться подольше и как-то поддерживать Юри, потому что тот теперь совсем хрустальный, совсем хрупкий. Разбитый, склеенный, перемотанный скотчем, кое-где уродливой синей изолентой. Народный способ починки. Все можно починить при помощи изоленты. А если нельзя, значит, мало изоленты.   
  
Но Криса срочно вызывают домой, там какое-то не смертельное, но неприятное ЧП, и он берет себе билет на ближайший рейс.   
  
— Ты справишься? — спрашивает он у Юри.  
  
Тот кивает и давит из себя улыбку.   
  
***  
  
Юри обвешивается плакатами с Виктором третьего числа. Второго он беспробудно спит, а третьего – вешает их. Их столько, что хватает и на спальню, и на зал.   
  
Он больше не плачет, только улыбается ломано, криво, будто гвозди жует. Но улыбается почти все время, когда смотрит на плакаты. Виктор хочет их сорвать. Разорвать и выкинуть в мусорку. Сжечь. Господи, давно надо было устроить совместное идолосожжение.   
  
Юри сидит полдня в зале, напротив кресла, обжигая лопатки батареями, лыбится плакатам. В этом нет ничего правильного и здорового. К вечеру с его истончившегося пальца слетает кольцо и с громким насмешливым звуком катится под диван. Юри заползает под диван и замирает там.  
  
Виктор скользит к нему. Юри тяжело дышит, лежа на спине. Основание дивана прямо перед его носом.   
  
— Тут как в гробу, — хрипло говорит Юри. — У тебя в гробу так же?   
  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет ему Виктор. Юри будто бы его слышит и вздрагивает, выползая из-под дивана. В коридоре уже копошится пришедший с запасными ключами Юра.   
  
— Ты выглядишь как свинья, Кацудон, — говорит Юра. Всегда тонкий и бледный, он вконец отощал, став ходячим стремным скелетом с горящими больными глазами. Юри пожимает плечами. — Зашел тебя проверить.   
  
— Я в порядке, — лживо уверяет Юри, только что спрашивавший, как там Виктору, в гробу.  
  
— Чаю налей, и мы это выясним, — грубо фыркает Юра и проходит в зал, пока Юри уходит на кухню. — Это какого хера ты тут устроил?! — кричит он пару секунд спустя.  
  
Юри возвращается из кухни. На стенах плакаты, на которые так неприязненно смотрит Юра. Это пиздец, Виктор согласен.   
  
— Ты совсем дурной? Головой тронулся? Тебе снова скорую вызывать? В больничку захотелось? Там тебя быстро в порядок приведут, ходить и улыбаться как идиот будешь!   
  
— Не истери, Юра, — просит Юри тихонечко. И поясняет так же негромко, в противовес ору Юры. — Мне так легче. Не так пусто.   
  
— Собаку себе заведи, пуделя ебучего, — ругается Юра и падает бессильно на диван. Трет переносицу пальцами. Вздрагивает от того, как шлепает босиком по полу Юри. Косится на него. А Юри, будто не зная толком, куда теперь пристроиться, касается его плеча и заглядывает пустыми своими гляделками в Юрины глаза.   
  
Юра отшатывается и выбегает из квартиры, забыв запасные ключи на полке.   
  
Юри послушно сдирает плакаты и заталкивает их в мусорное ведро. Рядом с ним та самая испорченная бутылка молока. Юри глухо воет, обхватив ведро. Юри воет, но не плачет. Плачет Виктор, не имея слез.  
  
***  
  
— Не верится, что его нет, — произносит Мила. Гоша согласно мычит и достает очередную сигарету. Они оба мерзнут перед театром, куда их пригласили Яков и Лилия на хороший балет. Что за балет, Виктор не уточнил.   
  
Юри спит носом к стенке, хрипло дышит, но спит. Виктор оставляет его, чтобы не было так страшно ждать его пробуждения.   
  
— Он бы не пошел на балет, — замечает Мила.  
  
— Юри бы его затащил, Юри любит балет, — возражает Гоша. — Он и с Лилией из-за этого легко сошелся.   
  
— Но Виктор бы все равно отвлекался и всем просмотр бы испортил.   
  
— Жалко, что его нет сейчас здесь.   
  
— Да, — произносит Мила, забирает сигарету и делает последнюю затяжку. Её руки дрожат. То ли от холода. То ли от чувств. — Пошли, а то Яков начнет нервничать. Ему в таком возрасте нельзя.   
  
***  
  
Шестого января Юри падает в голодный обморок прямо посреди улицы. Он вышел дойти до магазина, ибо холодильник прискорбно пуст, и Юри ничего не ел с первого января. Он падает в обморок. Ему вызывают скорую.   
  
В больнице интересуются причинами голодания и подумывают подключить психиатрию. У Юри не все в порядке. Его телефон разбился при падении, и на экране теперь множество трещин, мелких и крупных. Самая большая разделяет их на фото-заставке, а паутинка мелких закрыла Виктору лицо. Юри плачет, увидев это. Тихо и горько.   
  
Бормочет нервно:  
  
— Прости меня, Виктор. Витя, прости меня.  
  
Это я виноват, знает Виктор. Это только моя вина, это я идиот клинический.   
  
Прости меня, Юри.   
  
— Ты здесь, Господи? Это я, Виктор Никифоров, — зовет он с болью и горькой насмешкой.  
  
И больничная палата, где лежит, усыпленный на время успокоительными Юри, превращается в знакомое уже нигде.   
  
Здесь все так же ничего нет, и вряд ли что-то предвидится. Виктор ощущает разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Он больше всего хочет назад к Юри, но еще сильнее – чтобы все это закончилось. Если бы он мог отдать свою душу, он бы сделал так, чтобы Юри не страдал. Чтобы остальные не выглядели ходячими трупами.   
  
— До Рождества несколько часов. Думаю, ты искупил свою вину, — говорит Голос.   
  
— Я никогда не искуплю её перед ними, — возражает Виктор. — Я хочу в Ад. Мне там самое место.   
  
Голос смеется. Сегодня он кажется более веселым. Ну, конечно. Это же у него завтра день рождения.  
  
— У меня, — вновь ловит его мысль Голос. — Обычно я так не делаю, но ты мне всегда нравился. Родился в один день со мной. Разве мог я тебя не любить? Жаль, ты не ценил.  
  
— Мне тоже жаль, — соглашается Виктор. В полной мере осознавая то, от чего отказался.   
  
— И я предлагаю тебе подарок. Я оберну время вспять, чтобы ты все изменил. Если захочешь. Либо отправлю в Посмертие.   
  
Это… неожиданно щедро. Виктор недоверчиво оглядывается по сторонам. Голос больше ничего не говорит. Дает время подумать. Проще всего сбежать в это самое Посмертие, не решая проблемы, не думая о других. Но это не отменит того, что он сделал их несчастными. И он должен нести за это ответственность.   
  
Он хочет её нести.   
  
Том Сойер объявился живым на своих похоронах.   
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Виктор.  
  
— Люблю я тебя. Бог есть Любовь, может, слышал?   
  
— Слышал. И я хочу принять твой подарок.   
  
— Я рад, — произносит Голос, и все темнеет, хотя в нигде и так нет никакого света.  
  
***  
  
Он чувствует виском дуло пистолета. Оно холодное, оно давит, оно… Виктор открывает глаза и медленно опускает руку вниз. Разжимает пальцы. Пистолет с глухим звуком падает на пол.   
  
Сердце бьется ровно и спокойно. Через пятнадцать минут ему исполнится сорок. А через три минуты придет его уставший любимый Юри.   
  
И будет очень недоволен прокисшим молоком.  
  
Впервые за долгое время Виктор улыбается и встает из кресла.


End file.
